


Impetus

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno's wondering about Nino takes on new meaning after an incident filming at an onsen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impetus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/14650.html).

Ohno had slept with his share of guys. He wasn't especially picky, at least not in a quantifiable way, as long as there was something that made him want to keep looking, he would, and if that turned into a desire to touch, he'd go for it if it was convenient. He'd been on top and he'd taken it, too, and both were pleasant, as sex tended to be. He liked people, and that included guys, but he'd never looked at a guy and wondered what his cock was like or seen a guy's cock and felt overcome with the need to have it inside him immediately.

Out of Arashi, Ohno has seen everyone's penis except for Nino's. They've showered together, of course, but somehow Ohno, despite his idle curiosity on the matter, had always forgotten to peek. (Sometimes he cursed his spaciness for cockblocking his imagination, but most of the time his fantasies were vague on the physical stuff anyway.)

His infrequent wondering about Nino's body was trumped by his frequent wondering about Nino himself.

Aiba and Nino fooled around as Juniors, this Ohno knew. Now Aiba and Jun seemed to have something going on, given that Jun hit Aiba more than he used to when Aiba told dirty jokes or pretended to strip-tease (or pretended to pretend to strip-tease while actually taking off his clothes.) Jun's pants were very tight and Ohno, despite appearances, was very observant.

As for Sho... well, Ohno and Sho drank together quite often, and every few months Sho would be stressed and Ohno would be wound up for whatever reason and when they were drunk that translated into quick dirty the-couch-is-closer orgasms, usually with most of their clothes still on. They've never talked about this.

(Ohno suspected that Aiba was planning to include Sho in his Aiba-and-Jun time in the near future. And he suspected that Jun was going to let this happen while pretending reluctance. He more than suspected that Sho had no idea, but Sho never could say no to Aiba.)

Nino was the unknown quantity. Sure, he'd had his experimental phase while younger but it was AIBA, the way they talked about it it was more like masturbation for two. As far as he knew, Nino hadn't hooked up with a guy since then, but as far as he knew was frustratingly little. Nino was remarkably close-lipped about his sex life.

Ohno had thought, once, that Nino had a thing for him, but Nino started wily and only grew better at hiding anything he wanted to hide, and now Ohno would be hard-pressed to know when Nino was being genuine in his groping and when he was just bored, or mischievous, or rebellious. It could have been that Nino had never once grabbed Ohno's ass just because he wanted to. Nino could say that he loved Ohno's ass as much as he wanted, as long as he didn't want Ohno to know his true feelings on the matter, Ohno wouldn't, it was as simple as that.

Ever since a few years back, Nino has protected himself in a way that can't be questioned, at least when it came to Ohno. Before that he'd been eager and snappish by turns, and on the surface it was the same now, but it's been polished and any of it that was beyond his control has now been shoved deep or extinguished.

Ohno wondered about Nino quite a lot.

But then, thinking about Nino was nothing new to Ohno. He had always daydreamed about him, when he was most frustrated with work and his life. He'd think about opening a bread shop and having an apartment above it, and in that apartment was always Nino. When he took his public life out of the equation what he wanted was obvious. Ohno had never moved beyond this in his thinking, never took it from "in another life" to "what could we have now".

Ohno's my pace life with its my pace fantasies were tossed about wildly when he caught his first glimpse of the parts of Nino he hadn't touched.

* * * * * * * *

They were filming at an onsen and Ohno was overheated as usual, trying to space out in his normal way without letting his body change that to spacing out in a "perhaps we should get Ohno to the hospital" way.

He glanced over toward the windows and his eyes caught on Nino's wet towel around his hips. And then he couldn't help it, he laughed. His hazy brain was pleased that Nino had planned another prank, although he wondered if this sort of thing would really be allowed, even in D no Arashi's timeslot.

Nino, being Nino, caught Ohno's laughter and followed his line of sight. Ohno stopped laughing abruptly when, courtesy of Nino's face, he realized that this wasn't Ni no Arashi. His face flushed even further and his head started to spin. He tried to stand but fell back to sitting immediately and everyone's choruses of "Leader!" sounded faint and far away.

Nino never brought up Ohno's inappropriate laughter and Ohno didn't either. He had enough to think about now without adding in trying to explain to Nino. Sometimes he imagined it, the conversation. _"Hey Nino, sorry I laughed at your junk. I thought you were pranking us because your penis is so enormous."_ He stopped there.

Meanwhile his thoughts about Nino had taken a sharp left turn from wondering to lusting. He couldn't stop thinking about that towel and what it had covered so inadequately. His fantasy bread shop was defiled thoroughly by his fantasy Nino and Ohno having sex on the tables, the counters, in the kitchen, upstairs. His drawing screeched to a halt in favor of sitting, dazed, thinking about Nino.

Every time he saw Nino the situation seemed to egg him on. It was like fate, which had so consistently kept him from seeing Nino for years, had now opened the floodgates and turned every encounter into a show.

* * * * * * * *

While reviewing a concert video with everyone, he had the startling realization that Ohmiya SK's outfits were quite revealing. He worried for a split-second about whether he should wear different underwear with those shorts before fixating on Yuuji, _Nino_ , and the soft bump through that shiny material that was taunting him.

He spent the rest of the meeting imagining himself sucking Nino off, pulling his shorts down just far enough to get his cock out and pressing his hips back against a wall and going at it.

The next week, while promoting their new single on Music Station, Nino was given pants that made Ohno glad his own pants were loose. If Ohno's pants were as tight as Nino's there would be a national incident because Ohno had been half-hard since he saw the bulge of Nino underneath the leather. He flubbed a step during the performance when he caught a glimpse of Nino's hips rolling in those pants and had to deal with an impromptu extra practice in the dressing room afterward sponsored by Matsujun. Nino glared at him but Aiba looked secretly grateful to be going over the choreography again.

The last straw for Ohno came when they were on tour toward the end of the year and he was rooming with Nino. They'd shared a bed for years without finding it strange and Ohno couldn't back out now. He regretted it on the first morning. Shiny shorts and consistently tight pants were nothing compared to waking up with Nino's morning boner pressed against his ass. His hips pressed back automatically before he came fully awake and realized what he was doing. After extricating himself and curling back up, cold without Nino wrapped around him, he made a decision.

It wasn't fully conscious and it didn't involve a plan. Possibly to most people it wouldn't have been called a decision at all, but it was how Ohno operated with these matters. As he went back to sleep he did so with the knowledge that he had given himself permission to act now, should he wish. He'd been covering up his feelings for so long that it was a relief to know that sometime soon another situation would occur and this time he would react naturally. Whatever happened, happened. He comfortably slipped back into his my pace ways of thinking and relaxed, much happier, drifting off more at peace than he'd been for months.

This shifted the burden of their relationship, whatever it might be, back to Nino. Ohno was done thinking about it.

* * * * * * * *

It wasn't the first time they'd watched porn together, not by a long shot, and they were at Nino's as usual. Aiba and Jun were sitting on his floor, leaning against the couch and Sho's legs. Sho kept making these polite noises as if to say "since we're watching porn maybe we shouldn't be touching each other" but he hadn't progressed to actual words and Aiba and Jun were ignoring him. Nino could see Ohno smiling to himself as he looked at the scene from his chair.

Nino was trying hard to look at Ohno's smile instead of his hands, which were trailing up his own thighs. Nino was curled into the corner of the couch and should really have been looking forward at the screen and not left at his bandmate. It'd be hard to explain away an erection as porn-induced if he didn't actually watch the porn.

Luckily Sho yelped as Ohno reached the button of his pants and Nino's attention was averted. He looked to his right to find that Aiba and Jun were holding hands around Sho's legs. Nino snickered. It was so obvious to everyone but Sho that Aiba had been plotting to get him together with Aiba and Jun and it looked like Jun had agreed to being even more blatant. Sho was trying desperately to keep his knees locked tight together but they kept falling open slightly to accommodate his growing hard-on. Nino watched as Aiba dropped his head onto Sho's knee and struggled not to laugh at all of the conflicting emotions on Sho's face.

Then there was the snick of a zipper being opened from his left and his attention was back to Ohno, although he trained his eyes firmly on the screen. He bought his mind some leeway by musing on the strangeness of five guys who'd all had sex with at least one person present watching lesbian porn. He heard a soft moan from Ohno and his mind snapped back, although he pretended that he wasn't listening as hard as he could for any further noises. Ohno was the only one who'd opened his pants and Nino wondered if he could wait any longer on his own.

"Ahhh, Nino," Ohno said, barely audibly. All eyes in the room flashed toward their leader and Nino's hands froze on his thighs. Ohno was palming himself through his underwear, oblivious.

Aiba giggled nervously while Jun, better at multi-tasking, slid his free hand up Sho's calf while Sho was distracted. Nino stared at Ohno, wondering if this was what going insane felt like.

* * * * * * * *

Jun watched as Ohno's eyes slid to Nino and Ohno said again, "Nino," more deliberately that the first time. Jun stood up, sensing that this was going somewhere that should only be between the two of them.

"Masaki, let's go," he said. He was still holding Aiba's hand and now tugging insistently. Aiba pouted.

"I want to see what happens!"

Jun growled. "I do not want to see this, let's go."

"But here is where the porn is!" Aiba was a dead weight on Jun's arm, seemingly resolute on staying in the living room. Jun let go and Aiba grinned victoriously for a second before Jun grabbed Sho and tugged him to his feet. Sho was still gaping at Ohno and stumbled into Jun, who put an arm around his shoulders and held him tight.

"Aiba-chan. Why don't you and Sho and I go to Nino's room?"

Aiba's eyes were huge and dark and he paused, looking at Leader and Nino and then back to his boyfriend and his Sho. Jun could see him wavering and grabbed Sho's chin and planted a kiss square on his lips. It seemed to spark Sho's mind back to working and he struggled for a second, opening his mouth to protest. Jun used that to deepen the kiss and then Sho was kissing him back. Jun thought that he was going to have to thank Aiba later; this really was a brilliant idea.

He felt the familiar touch of Aiba's hands sliding up his back and then around to Sho and Jun broke away from Sho's mouth reluctantly. Aiba wasn't smiling but he managed to look intensely happy anyway, and he leaned forward to the reeling Sho and kissed him softly, stroking a hand through his hair. Sho's eyes were closed and he leaned forward mindlessly into Aiba and Jun. Aiba grabbed a hand of each and towed them toward Nino's bedroom, his high-pitched, joyful giggle leading the way.

* * * * * * * *

Nino was vaguely aware that he and Ohno were the only ones in the room now. On the screen three girls were moaning ostentatiously over the buzzing of toys. Nino hadn't looked away from Ohno.

Ohno had broken eye contact a couple times, looking across the room toward the other members or toward the tv. He kept coming back to Nino, though, and his hand hadn't stopped rubbing himself through the thin material of his briefs.

Before Nino realized he was speaking he'd already said it.

"You laughed at my cock," he snapped out. He wanted to smack himself on the head but he hadn't been able to move yet.

Ohno blinked. "Did not," he said.

"You looked at my crotch and you laughed, I saw you, Oh-chan," Nino said, almost grateful for his irritation. He grabbed at the remote and violently stabbed at the button to turn off the tv.

Ohno blinked again and then nodded slowly. "Ah, I did do that. But I didn't, really."

Nino was contemplating throwing Ohno out a window when Ohno continued.

"I thought it was Ni no Arashi."

Nino let out a garbled, outraged noise.

"I thought you were fucking with us. But you weren't, and then I couldn't stop looking, couldn't stop thinking about it. Thinking about you." Ohno looked completely at ease and Nino's brain was scrambling to catch up.

"Your penis is kind of huge," Ohno concluded.

* * * * * * * *

"... my penis is kind of huge," Nino said, sounding like he might punch Ohno in the face. Ohno thought maybe he was going about this the wrong way.

"Also, I'm in love with you," he added on.

Nino's eyes were still narrowed at him and Ohno decided that he should probably be touching him. They'd always communicated so well through touch after all. He stood a little painfully and made his way over to the couch. Nino's eyes tracked him and he jumped a little when Ohno dropped down beside him.

Ohno smiled at him and Nino didn't move. Ohno's smile faltered. His faith in things turning out all right was beginning to droop.

"Do I need to put my pants back on?" he asked mournfully. He watched as Nino's eyes dropped to the wet spot that had formed on the dark gray of his underwear and then Nino moved, catching Ohno completely off guard.

Then they were kissing, kissing at last, and nothing in Ohno's fantasies compared to Nino's mouth on his. He went with Nino's momentum and dropped to his back against the upholstery, pulling Nino down on top of him. They'd fit together so perfectly from the beginning.

If Ohno hadn't already been most of the way hard they might have made out for hours but Ohno had been watching porn and thinking about Nino, and that was added on to months without anything but his own hand and the remembered outline of Nino's cock. He spared a moment to hope that going too fast wouldn't ruin anything but then, when had anything ever felt wrong to Nino that felt right to Ohno? Ohno got his hands under Nino's shirt and stopped thinking.

* * * * * * * *

The feel of Ohno's hands on his ribs made Nino wish they were on a bed so he could flip them over and feel Ohno's weight on top of him. He was starting to feel overdressed and he barely paused to think before sitting up and shrugging off his shirt. He'd been waiting for so long and he wasn't going to any longer. He had suppressed so many touches over the years and been forced to make a joke out of so many others; this time he was going to show Ohno just how he really felt.

The fact that Ohno seemed to feel the same way overwhelmed him and he dropped back to Ohno's lips and teeth and tongue and let himself go. Ohno's hands were stroking on his back and then his ribs and up to his nipples and it all felt so good but Nino wanted his own hands on Ohno's skin and he sat up again, ignoring Ohno's pout. Then he stood up completely and Ohno looked nervous.

"I'm just going to get some stuff," Nino said. "You'd better be naked when I get back." Ohno grinned and then seemed to remember something and his hand shot out to grab Nino's wrist.

"Ah, in the bedroom? Um... I have a condom in my wallet and there's lotion right there, don't go."

Nino nearly pulled away to get the actual lube but Ohno was so tousled and flushed on the couch and he faltered.

"Oh-chan, lotion is all well and good but lube is better, let me go get-"

"It's my ass, Nino," Ohno interrupted. "Would you get back down here?"

Nino gave in. Ohno sat up and got his hands working on taking off Nino's pants. He looked hungry and impatient and Nino's cock twitched eagerly. He kicked off his pants and underwear and leaned over to take off his socks, jumping when Ohno bit him firmly on the ass before licking the mark he'd left as Nino laughed. When he stood back up he realized that he was completely naked and Ohno was still wearing all his clothes. Ohno seemed to catch his thought and fumbled to get everything off as quickly as possible.

Before Nino could focus they were both naked, kissing on the couch with their arms wrapped around one another. His hips were rocking into Ohno's and sending sparks up his spine and his hands were finally allowed to wander over Ohno's smooth skin wherever they pleased.

Nino was starting to feel like he could come just from this when Ohno shifted on top of him and leaned back at a gravity-defying angle to reach the lotion on the side table. Nino reached down and found Ohno's wallet in his discarded pants and fished out the condom. When he looked back up Ohno already had two fingers up his ass and was breathing heavily, sweat beading on his chest.

Nino's world spun and he gripped tightly onto Ohno's hips to center himself. Ohno smiled down at him and nodded toward the condom and Nino tore it open and put it on, taking his eyes away from Ohno as little as possible. In what seemed like far too little time Ohno pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over Nino.

"Wait, Oh-chan, I don't want to hurt you," Nino protested but Ohno just laughed.

"I fucked myself with my fingers before coming over, thinking about you," he confided, dipping his head down to press his lips to Nino's. Then he sank down onto Nino with a shuddering exhale of breath.

Nino had to close his eyes and fight to keep from coming at the sight and feel of Ohno on top of him, blissfully rocking on his dick. Ohno's head was thrown back and he was letting out a long, deep moan as his body leaned shallowly back and forth.

Nino dug his fingers into Ohno's hips and ground out, "Move, Oh-chan. Come on, move, please..."

Ohno raised himself up and then dropped back down, filling himself up with Nino's cock. At that his trance seemed to break and he began to fuck in earnest, hips moving sinuously and hands on Nino's chest, sweat dripping down his arms. Nino could only hold on and try not to come at every motion.

After a while he got it together enough to thrust up into Ohno, making Ohno give an almost wounded noise and start pushing down faster. Nino's eyes fixed on Ohno's bobbing erection with fascination, before finally getting a message to his brain. He wrapped a hand around Ohno and let Ohno's own motion give him slick friction, causing Ohno to squeeze his eyes shut and cry out sharply, hips reaching a frantic pace.

He grasped Nino's hand and helped him get the rhythm and they bucked together wildly, pushing toward the edge. When Ohno came over their hands, still rocking on Nino's cock like he didn't want it to end, Nino let go at last, squeezing his eyes shut as he flew over the edge, drinking in the low whines that Ohno let out with every touch on his over-sensitive skin.

Ohno slumped over Nino's chest, letting himself slide off Nino with an almost audible wince. He was melted on Nino in a sticky flow of contentment, only moving to breathe heavily.

After a minute (during which Nino began to entertain thoughts of cleaning them up) he stretched a hand back and slid two fingers back into his hole, stretched from Nino and still slick. His face looked slack and satisfied and Nino felt dizzy, immediately snapping back to hot arousal. Ohno's eyes opened and looked down into Nino's, still hazy, before clearing as he moved his hand away and lay back down half on Nino. He rubbed his dirty fingers over Nino's ribs and Nino smacked him, laughing helplessly.

"Shower," Nino said, nudging Ohno away. Ohno grumbled softly, clinging for a second, before rolling over abruptly and standing up. He struck a ridiculous victory pose, arms flung above his head, and Nino wanted to tease him but he couldn't. Ohno's eyes were radiating happiness and Nino felt the same painful joy in his own chest and he stood up so he could wrap his arms around Ohno's bare chest. They hugged like they had so many times before, so tightly that most people wouldn't be able to breathe, this time with nothing between them, both of them honest at last. When they got to the shower they were holding hands.

* * * * * * * *

"How long?" Nino asked abruptly as he stood under the spray. Ohno was soaping himself up lazily.

Ohno considered. "When I stopped thinking about leaving Arashi... I made a place in my head to escape to if I had to. A bread shop with an apartment above it, nothing fancy. When I'm stressed I go there and be someone else, just for a minute."

Nino poked him in the ribs impatiently to encourage him to get to the point, finger sliding in the bubbles on Ohno's skin.

"When I was done for the day at the bakery, you were always waiting for me upstairs. What I wanted was so clear when I was that person, baking bread and coming home to you. It took me a few years to realize that the person I am in the bread shop, the person you are, waiting for me upstairs, are the same as you and me, here, in Arashi."

He paused for a long beat. Then he leaned over and scrubbed at his knees and Nino hid a grin behind his hand, loving his strange Ohno intensely. Finally Ohno continued as if he hadn't stopped.

"And I want the same things. I want to come home and find you there, asleep on our couch, waiting for me. I want to wake you up with a hand down your pants and do dirty things to you until we fall into bed and pass out. And I want to do it again the next day, and the day after that."

Nino leaned into Ohno, hiding his face in Ohno's shoulder, trembling a little at having things put into words that he never thought he'd have, let alone hear.

He tried his best to pull himself together, even though he knew Ohno could see through his pretenses, even if only by the way Nino's heart was still beating far too quickly.

"Sure, you can make speeches when you're naked, huh? Next time we're on Music Station I'm stripping you down and turning off everyone else's microphones." His hand grabbed firmly at Ohno's ass, belying the words with a clear statement of possession. Ohno chuckled, nudging his hips into Nino's comfortably as they rinsed off.

* * * * * * * *

"Bed?" Nino asked, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Bed's occupied," Ohno said distractedly, peering at his face in the mirror and poking at his cheek.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you see them leaving?" Ohno straightened up and grinned at Nino.

"Oh-chan, you had your hand in your pants. I didn't see anything but you." Ohno's eyes went dark and he pulled Nino in to kiss him hard on the mouth.

Nino pulled back suddenly, looking suspicious. "Bed's occupied? All three of them?"

"Yeah. You might need new sheets."

"... I am going to kill them. Then you can open a bread shop and I will be your live-in boyfriend, because there will be no Arashi because they will _all be dead_."

"Boyfriend, hmm," Ohno smiled back, ignoring Nino's rage. Nino's eyes flicked back to Ohno's, softening, and Ohno threw a blanket over the couch before pulling them down to spoon together comfortably.

"You might also need to reupholster your couch."

"I am never having any of you over to watch porn again."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Cruelest Laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258547) by [littlealex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex)




End file.
